El mundo acuático de Ash y Misty
by Pokeshipping Fun2019
Summary: Sean bienvenidos todos a la secuela llamada, Pruebas de un Verdadero amor, aquí vamos se va a contar cómo Ash y Misty empezaran con su nueva carrera, de Biologos Marinos, muy pronto pero desde ya tienen luz verde para empezar a hacer investigaciones, en el lecho marino, pero adentró del mar se debe de andar con cuidado siempre. Feliz Navidad hoy 15 de Julio, un fic Pokeshipping.


_**El Mundo acuático de Misty y Ash.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 1**_

 _ **Inauguración del proyecto AAML.**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **N/A: Bueno está es la secuela de la historia anterior aquí está, la a continuación de la misma espero que sea de su total agrado este secuela, aquí mostrará cómo Ash y Misty estudiaran a fondo su carrera de Biología Marina, ellos se van a enfrentar, a cosas peligrosas debido a que deberán de interactuar, con los seres marinos, incluyendo con los temidos Sharkpedos ellos contarán con tecnología de punta, y equipos de primera Calidad para todas sus investigaciones marinas sin más preámbulos abrimos el primer capítulo de la historia, será ambientada en la navidad.**_

 _ **Lest go play roll.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 1 Inauguración del proyecto AAML.**_

 _ **Navidad es una época en donde yo la pasaba sola en el gimnasio, además no me daban ganas de celebrarlo debido a que la única persona que me importaba no estaba a mi lado pero todo eso quedó en el pasado, debido a que mi amor platónico al fin se me confesó aunque al principio fue muy seca con mi respuesta pero después me di cuenta que por más quisiera estar enojada con él y no puedo no ahora, es increíble que ya han pasado tres años desde que nos vimos por primera vez desde, que Ash vino de Kalos además después de todo decidimos no decirles nada a nadie pero sus hermanas y la madre de Ash de nuestra relación y le tuvimos que decir la verdad, y nos dieron sus bendiciones después de todo eso el me prometió ayudarme en todo e inclusive también, él mismo nos está financiando el Laboratorio llamado Ash y Misty Laboratorios abreviado es AAML me sorprendió que se tomará la hecha de esté Laboratorio y además de los materiales, que debía de usar para con su construcción de hecho yo llegué a dudar de que ese material tan ligero, y tan brillante fuera Titanio puro y es de alta calidad y sin dudar, todo el lugar esta hecho con este material además de nuestros equipos para protegernos mientras buceamos en el mar, y hoy es un día tan especial por qué vamos a inaugurar nuestro proyecto, y cómo el recinto es amplió decidimos hacer la fiesta de navidad y año nuevo aquí y eso fue visto con, buenos ojos por todos e inclusive por mi misma desde que Ash se declaró a mí me siento la chica más afortunada del mundo y creó que a partir de febrero ya podremos trabajar con normalidad aquí, sin más que decir que tengo a un gran novio y solo queda decir, gracias Ash por cumplirme nuestro sueño susurre llena de felicidad al ver este monumento, de laboratorio acuático.**_

—Vaya pero que mega proyecto han hecho no hay duda alguna, este es el proyecto que mi hermanita nos había estado contando desde hace tiempo para hacer exacto tres años atrás cambiaste la vida de nuestra hermanita, aunque nosotras no estábamos de acuerdo pero vemos como tu la has hecho feliz y eso no hay manera de cómo te lo vamos a pagar pero halláremos la forma de hacerlo gracias por todo ese amor que tu les has dado gracias por todo Ash, dijeron las hermanas de Misty a su cuñado.

—Chicas no tienen nada de que agradecerme, además yo les prometí cuidar bien de su hermana y hasta el momento lo estoy cumpliendo y pienso hacerle fiel a mi palabra así que no se preocupen que su hermana estará bien cuidada por mi chicas además siempre estaré ahí con ella junto a nuestro proyecto que gracias a Dios y Arceus nos ha ido muy bien y eso es a todo el esfuerzo que hemos logrado juntos para poder crear nuestro laboratorio científico para estudiar las especies marinas que habitan en el océano, ese mismo océano que Misty ama con todo su ser y es por eso que yo decidí estudiar la misma carrera que Misty para ayudarla y que ya no este más sola, dijo Ash a los presentes en su Laboratorio y que también Misty era propietaria también.

—Bien por ti Ash estoy muy orgullosa de ti por todos tus logros compartidos junto a ese ser que uno tanto ama con todo su corazón sigue así demuéstrale que tu vas muy en serio en el amor Ash Misty ha de saberlo pero tienes que reconformárselo para que veas, que todo lo que tu has hecho por ella lo vea con muy buenos ojos además el amor, se trata de confianza mutua y comunicación si no hay eso en una relación no podrá funcionar, por más que lo intentes lograr y si la otra parte no pone de su parte Jamás lo va a conseguir, va a luchar en vano y eso no es lo correcto hijo, dijo Delia a su hijo.

—Así es mamá tu me has enseñado eso y no lo pienso olvidar, gracias a tus consejos soy lo que soy además tu me has enseñado a elegir, con el corazón y no con la cabeza y yo eso lo tengo muy en cuenta todo lo que me has dicho desde que era un niño tu siempre dándome consejos para poderme comportar muy bien y de verdad madre apreció mucho todos tus consejos y jaladas de orejas que me has dado pero era mi propio bien y hoy te lo agradezco, mucho de verdad mamá gracias a ti por acoger a Misty cuando la traje a casa por primera vez, cuando terminé mi viaje por alrededor de todo Kanto eso me dejo muy conmovido dijo, su hijo a su primogenitora.

—Awww Ash que tiernas palabras le has dicho, a tu madre eso también me demuestra que tu tienes lo que necesito para ser feliz en la vida y eso es super, amor mío no hay dudas y ahora con esa muestra de afecto hacia tu madre me doy cuenta de que me amaras yo cómo siempre lo eh soñado pero mucho mejor de lo que había pensado y es por eso que no me arrepiento de haber tomado esa decisión aquél día cuando tu me propusiera ser tu novia por qué en el fondo de mi corazón me correspondías a mis sentimientos y yo por eso me sentía la mujer más feliz del universo comentó Misty a los demás y los otros sólo se rieron.

—Gracias por tu bellas palabras, hijo se nota mucho que me has hecho caso a todos mis consejos que te he dado toda la vida y ahora te estas dando cuenta, eso es muy bueno hijo mío gracias por seguir todos mis consejo que yo te los daba, era para que fueras una persona mejor día con día yo siempre estaré contigo sin importar el por qué eres, mi hijo y mi deber de madre es guiarte por todo el caminó dándote buenos consejos, que una madre ha de hacer por su hijo siempre la madre tiene el deber de seguirle los pasos que el hijo da a pesar de la distancia en la se encuentre él.

—Así es mamá y por eso te estoy muy agradecido por todo lo que haz hecho por mi desde que salí en mi primer viaje Pokémon a través de todo Kanto, fue una grata experiencia además de poder conocer a mi primer Pokémon también conocí al amor de mi vida quién no sólo me cautivo por estar a mi lado si no que también me dice las verdades en mi cara, gracias por cuidar de mí durante todo este tiempo Gracias por siempre regañarme y es por eso que tengo mucho que agradecerte mamá ya que sé de ti no sería una mejor persona día con día quién sabe dónde estaría ahorita y no me lo quiero ni siquiera gracias por todo Eres la mejor madre que hubiera pedido y es por eso que te admiro y te quiero mucho mamá con todo mi corazón, dijo su hijo Ash.

—Hijo mío Gracias por todas esas lindas palabras que me han dicho significa todo para mí significa que he sido una buena madre todo este tiempo que te he enseñado los mejores valores para que los pongas en práctica siempre recuerda que donde quiera que estés Yo estaré contigo Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado mi vida Por eso yo decidí dedicarme a cuidarte a dar lo mejor de mí para que tú tuvieras una buena educación es por lo que veo lo he conseguido es formado a un hijo bueno estudioso y muy caritativo con las demás de eso me siento muy orgullosa de haber ocultado ya que siempre hay alguien que necesita de algo de algo o de alguien y primeramente ayudar a esa persona que necesita hijo desde la primera vez que trajiste a tu novia tu casa Yo sabía que había algo especial entre ustedes dos nada más que no lo quería aceptar pero ya ves con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta que tenía razón y esta relación de ustedes me lo terminó de confirmar cuando llegaron hace como 3 años a contar mis planes a futuro y ahora que estoy viendo es terminado me siento realmente orgulloso de ustedes y Cómo saber tener una relación seria como pareja estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes por haber creado este lugar tan bonito espero visitarlos frecuentemente porque a mí me gustan los acuarios bueno muy bueno dijo Delia.

—Así es Delia nuestra relación va en serio hemos atravesado por cosas normales pero siempre salir salimos sale adelante por el bien de nuestra relación y cuando Ash me propuso este proyecto Yo pensé que estaba bromeando pero no lo vi más serio que nunca me dijo me ayudaría con los estudios y además qué construiría el laboratorio para que nosotros trabajemos eso me dejó impactada porque yo no sabía qué se podía hacer eso estaba un poco fuera jamás pensé en que la Pokédex también se utilizará para que fueron depositando los premios que ha ganado es decir medio digital que sirve p agar cómo si fuera en efectivo y de Igual yo estaba fuera de sí jamás me lo creí pero investigando me di cuenta de eso y de muchas cosas más que se pueden hacer con la Pokédex y ahora por nuestro trabajo como biólogo Marino debemos de tener la Pokédex actualizada ya es muy importante porque vemos algún Pokémon desconocido me han dado muchas sorpresas y esas sorpresas han sido muy bonitas Dime la verdad Pensé que me estaría tomando por el pelo pero después ya vi que no sus intenciones son serias y eso yo lo aprecio mucho significa mucho para mí Yo pensaba que nunca iba a tener este hermoso laboratorio para trabajar siempre soñé con ser la mejor bióloga Marina pero que hay también lo fuera eso sí que me sorprendió decidió dejar de ser un maestro Pokémon para enfocarse en mi carrera y eso es muy dulce para mí ya que es una forma de decir que habla a mi trabajo al hagan mi forma de ser de Cómo comunicarme con los Pokémon eso yo lo aprecio mucho.

—Cada día nuestra relación de pareja va mejorando mucho, y sí el destino nos pone obstáculos que debemos de amarnos mucho Y si alguien que se nos va a separar por eso le digo que lo va a tener muy difícil ya que nosotros nos gusta luchar por lo que nos une Y esta es una de tantas cosas que nos unen si el destino Quieren poner personas que nos quieren quitar lo que tenemos en común aparte de ser biólogos marinos nuestro amor mutuo están equivocados porque nosotros lucharemos Contra quién se ponga a nuestra relación porque el amor es de dos parejas y se las dos parejas están vigentes y tienen muy buena comunicación puede lograr lo que se propongan sin importar lo que hagan los demás siempre en una relación hay que ver si tu pareja te dice la verdad viendo los a los ojos y si tampoco no está buscando la forma de evadirte, eso significa que tu pareja te ama con todo tu corazón En fin espero que muy pronto podemos ingresar al laboratorio hacer nuestras primeras investigaciones ya que nuestra carrera está modos años a terminar pero ya no están autorizando hacer investigaciones sí creo que nos van a dar un poquito de dinero por porque investigación pagamos También tenemos que salir hacer investigaciones bajo el agua Pero no se preocupe Nosotros hemos tomado las medidas de precaución para ingresar el mundo acuático Así que no tengas miedo que todo va a salir bien ha llegado Ya la medianoche Ya es hora de abrir los regalos a ver quién salió ok, dijo Misty.

—Bien dijeron los demás estando de acuerdo con Misty.

 _ **Después de que repartieran los regalos de Navidad, todos estaban muy contentos de ver cómo sus amigos son felices, al tenerse el uno del otro y eso es lo que cuenta la comunicación mutuamente, es lo vital en una relación entre dos personas además de todo siempre hay que estar en contaste comunicación, entre los dos cómo pareja además todos recibieron sus regalos, muy lindos por partes de sus amigos y familiares, por ejemplo las hermanas de Misty fueron muy generosas con la pareja que les regalaron dos laptops de última generación capaz de soportar programas tan pesados eran 7 núcleos y eso les permitía usar varios programas a la vez, sin problemas además de unas impresoras con capacidad de mandar fax y sacar copias, y además de otras funciones además de las Pokedex con la última tecnología además de parte de su madre le obsequió a los un equipo de sonido además unos microscopios, de tecnología de punta, también el profesor Oak les obsequió Pokebolas de atracción especiales para usarlas en el mar, Brock y Tracey les compraron dos reloj a cada uno para que pudieran usarlos una profundidad bastante razonables ya que es especial para usarlo para cuando va a bucear, adentró del mar, la pareja estaba muy feliz para con los regalos, que les obsequiaron que no encontraron como agradecérselo a ellos pero hallarían la forma de cómo hacerlo.**_

—Oh Chicos la verdad no se cómo, les vamos a agradecer, ese hermoso gesto que nos hicieron de verdad es importante tener amigos, y quién no desearía tener amigos cómo ustedes siempre han estado con nosotros en las, buenas y en las malas, además ustedes lo saben los consideramos como si fueran de nuestra propia familia diré que desde que le propuse que Misty fuese mi novia y ella me respondió de esa manera me sentí un estúpido, por que si soy sincero, no la llegue a visitar nunca y yo sabía que tenía toda la razón de hablarme, así pero le dije que no sólo hablaría si no que actuaría a partir de ahora para demostrarme que él me estaba hablando en serio, y hasta ahora lo ha estado haciendo muy bien, dijo ella.

—Awww, dijeron todos.

—Gracias mi amor por confiar mucho en mi, dijo Ash a su adorada Misty.

—De nada Ash, dijo Misty.

—De nada mi amor habló Ash.

 _ **A cómo pasó la navidad, prepararon todo para la cena de año nuevo en familia además de que tenían un motivo extra para celebrar y es que a inicios de enero o más tardar a mediados del mes febrero ya iban a empezar a hacer, investigaciones y eso es motivo suficientemente para ser celebrado además de las cosas tienen planeados hacer, en el futuro y así la cena fue transcurriendo con toda normalidad en el Laboratorio todos estaban felices, celebrando el año nuevo que iba a iniciar en.**_

 _ **5,4,3,2,1,0 Feliz año nuevo 2018, dijeron en coro, y con eso se acaba el primer capítulo mi nuevo fic.**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo: 1 nos vemos en el capítulo: 2**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto Pokèmon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo Game Freak.**_

 _ **N/A: Muy bien este serán mis nuevos más recientes fics una precuela y una secuela para este año 2017 y que no mejor manera de iniciar el año que escribiendo nuevas historias, y perdonen por iniciar a escribir hasta hoy pero tuve problemas pero ya lo resolví y pronto volveré a iniciar las actualizaciones pendientes para este año, me pueden buscar en Facebook o mandarme un PM , muy buen que pasen una feliz Navidad en Julio para los Pokeshippers y que este a mediados del año 2017 se cumplan todas sus metas y todos sus propósitos sean cumplidos en su brevedad, por favor dejarme un reviews pronto serán actualizados los demás fics sólo téngame un poco de paciencia gracias**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017 Fuera~**_ __

 _ **Editado el: 15/07/2017.**_


End file.
